The problem of liquid and partially liquid materials combustion has already been tackled and various attempts have been made by means of conventional incinerators. The latter however gave only partial and unsatisfactory results. Those systems, besides requiring a high energy consumption, were affected by a substantial drawback, since large amounts of unburnt residues were left, and large quantities of ill-smelling gases were generated.